Virgin
by teenage.cunt
Summary: My experience translated to Hannah Montana form. Miley is gang-banged by Oliver and two fictional characters, James and Peter. M for expicit sex.


**Note**: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The experience, however, _did_ happen.

--

**Virgin**

"So, Jackson, what time tonight?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows raising an inch or two. The other three or four boys around him looked at Jackson expectantly, Oliver's question in their eyes.

"Listen, I told you guys. 7, right after Lily leaves!" Jackson responded exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. HOW many TIMES did he have to TELL these idiots?! Geez...

--

"So Miley, how far are you going with Jason tonight?" Lily asked. She winked at Miley, who blushed in response.

"Well..." Miley started, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Well whatever you do, just do NOT let him get a hold of a phone. He's got a rep for calling over his friends to... you know...!" Lily added, making an O with one hand and sticking her index finger in the hole to indicate sex. Miley rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was almost 7. Jason was going to come! She couldn't wait... Lily, noticing Miley's glance, followed her gaze and immediately got up. "Good luck, Miles! Hope it doesn't turn out to be a dud."

"THANKS, LILY. BIG HELP," Miley said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at Lily. As soon as her best friend left, Miley ran upstairs to get ready.

First she stripped off all of her clothes and stepped into the shower and wet her hair then stepped back out, wrapping herself in a towel. The doorbell rang. Right on schedule. Making sure the towel could easily slip off, Miley headed downstairs and opened the door and saw Jason in the doorway. He wore a nice dress shirt and jeans, and his eyes immediately bugged when he saw Miley in a towel. Miley pretended to be embarrassed and looked down, biting her lower lip seductively while looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I uh... I'm gonna go get... dressed..." Miley said, starting to walk backwards. A preciously installed hook by the door caught on the towel, just as planned, and pulled it off. Miley stood bare naked only 5 feet away from Jason, a completely shocked expression on her face.

"Uh... Nice uh.." Jason started, stuttering slightly. He might have had a reputation, but never had he had a girl seem so eager to get naked.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me!" Miley cried, ripping off Jason's shirt. He was responsive immediately. His pants were off in half a second, slipping his shirt off completely. He stepped forward and grabbed Miley's ass, pulling her toward him.

And then, just on time, Oliver and Peter bustled in, not even caught off guard by the sight of Jason rubbing his crotch against hers. Miley's eyes were shut tight, her teeth gouged in her lower lip in ecstacy. Winking at each other and signaling the "go," the 2 guys stripped off their clothes and tapped Jason's shoulder. Without even looking back, for he knew who it was already, Jason slapped Miley's ass once and, in one fluid motion, turned Miley around so she was suddenly on all fours on the ground. He rubbed the dripping tip of his cock against her asshole, pushing the very tip in oh so slightly, teasing her and making her wet to her knees. She moaned, completely oblivious of Oliver and Peter.

Jason continued to tease Miley's asshole, pushing in the first centimeter of his 10-inch shaft into her asshole. She kept her eyes shut tight and moaned for him to hurry up and fuck her. Meanwhile, Peter sidled underneath her without her noticing and positioned his hips to readily hump her as soon as Jason gave the "okay." Oliver, on the other hand, creeped over to Miley's head and got ready to grab her hair. Finally, Jason signaled the "go" sign and, at the same time, Jason shoved all 10 inches of himself into her asshole, Peter pistoned his 8 inches deep into her sopping wet cunt, and Oliver roughly pulled her haired back and fucked Miley's face with his 9 1/2 inches, feeling the tip of his cock graze the back of her throat.

Miley's eyes immediately flew open, but right after they register that Oliver was roughly fucking her face, her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the dual pleasure of all of her holes being filled by massive cocks. "Mmm... mmng... mmmmm... nnngg!" she moaned and cried out, rocking back and forth and moving up and down. She had never had sex before, and had not seen what the big fuss was about until now. But now... now that she was warmed from the inside out with hot, throbbing members, she couldn't help but want more. She knew that with so many cocks inside of her, she would be approaching her orgasm soon. Is that what that strange tingling in her lower abdomen was? Before she could register anything else, she heard a loud roaring in her ears and her entire body rippled and shuddered as cum raged out of her body and on to Peter.

Immediately after that, James reached his climax and thrust even deeper into her, unloading his cum into her asshole. "Mmmmmm!" Miley cried, as his cum warmed her from the inside out, however her mouth was full of Oliver. Oliver... he had a musky scent to his cock, and his pubic hairs tickled her chin whenever he pistoned his hips against her lips. Somehow, Oliver and Peter had their orgasm at the same time, and Miley all but had a seizure as Oliver unloaded deep into her mouth and Peter shot his load into her pussy. Miley's eyes rolled back in her head as fireworks went off in her mind. After Peter, Oliver, and James had finished using Miley as a cum dumpster, they all pulled out simultaneously and collapsed to their knees. Peter just lay on the ground, panting. Miley collapsed on to her side, heaving heavily.

"O-o-one more time," Miley panted, coming so heavily it was ridiculous. Suddenly, she felt three fingers plunge deep into her pussy, no doubt tearing it apart. It was tight and the walls of her cunt closed tightly over the three fingers that belonged to Peter, and she cried out in pleasure and pain. Then Oliver's finers suddenly groped and rubbed at her breasts, twisting and pulling at her sensitive nipples and buds. James had furiously started jacking off, stroking his cock so many times his hand was a blur. Immediately he shot cum out at Miley's back, wetting her back, the back of her head and neck, and her ass. Rubbing her ass soothingly, he suddenly stuck his middle finger deep into her asshole, dragging some of his ejaculate with it. In and out he pushed while Oliver and Peter continued to finger her and grasp at her nipples.

"H-hold up guys," James said, pulling his finger out of Miley's ass. Oliver and Peter stopped what they were doing and looked at James expectantly. "I think our little fuckslut wants a pearl necklace," he continued wickedly, smiling fiendishly. Biting her right asscheek ferociously and inducing a high-pitched shriek from Miley, he whispered into the soft fleshy mound, "Want a pearl necklace, sweetheart? A pretty necklace?" Miley nodded spastically, flopping on to her back. Oliver and Peter backed out of the way and James was automatically straddling Miley's stomach. He placed his huge, stiff meat in between Miley's 34C fleshy breasts and grabbed her hands and put them by her breasts. "Rub," he commanded, come dribbling out of his cock. She obeyed immediately, pushing her breasts together, squishing his huge cock between her perfect orbs. In no time at all, James came feriously, cum everywhere, but particularly on her neck. "Love your necklace, sweetheart?" he whispered as she panted heavily, her breasts heaving up and down.

Miley flipped into another orgasm, and to her surprise Peter (or was it Oliver?) was lapping up at her love juices. Her entire body was shuddering and shaking with all the ecstacy, and tears of joy were leakng out of her eyes. Suddenly, James' mouth was on hers, and between his wet kisses he whispered, "Sh... Don't cry sweetheart, it's okay. Shhh..."

At that point Miley decided she was through and her body became limp and was soon unconscious. The last thing she saw was Oliver and Peter dressing themselves and leaving, and the last thing she felt was James penetrating her deeply, connecting them with his now-weakening cock, and pulling a warm cover over them both. Miley sighed and drifted off into her unconsciousness, cum dribbling down her thigh...


End file.
